


Things They Couldn't Do

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-17
Updated: 2005-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-"Not Fade Away."





	Things They Couldn't Do

"It's nice to know that my boyfriend's not dead. Well, not dust anyway." Nina stands with her hand on the thin frame of the door, peering into the darkness at the figure of Angel. Sea wind whips through her hair.

"Can I come in?" His feet are bare on the pavement; sand stuck between his toes from the beach.

"Of course." She nods and steps away, allowing him to pass over the threshold. "It's only me here. I couldn't go back to L.A. after everything. I couldn't rebuild with Jill and Amanda."

"Makes sense." He follows her into the kitchen. When she moves to turn on the light, he stops her without explanation. They sit across from each other at her kitchen table.

"Would you like something? Water? Coffee?"

He shakes his head as she pours herself a glass of water.

"So." She looks up at him nervously. Her hand rotates the glass.

Reaching out, he grips her free hand. "I missed you."

She smiles. "Me too."


End file.
